


How about now?

by tojanewayandbeyond



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Endgame, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojanewayandbeyond/pseuds/tojanewayandbeyond
Summary: Two years after Voyager returns from the Delta Quadrant. Fluff and a puppy.





	1. The night before

She shuddered with anticipation as his fingers danced their way across her stomach. A giggle escaped her lips when they reached the ticklish spot on her side.

  
“I knew you were keeping secrets from me, Captain!” Chakotay teased as he continued his ministrations, allowing his lips to graze down to the inside of her thighs. She moaned when his warm breath reached her apex. “And here I thought I had found all the tickle spots.”

“Now, where is the fun in that?” Kathryn smirked, lifting his head up so she could look upon his face. His eyes were dark with desire, but they still held Kathryn’s gaze in a gentle and loving way.

  
Chakotay stopped his finger’s movements, resting them with fingers interlocked, and settled his chin upon them. He studied her face intently, looking for any sign of trepidation. She was to be promoted to Admiral tomorrow, or “just a Rear-Admiral” as she like to correct him, and it wasn’t something she was necessarily looking forward too. She was happy as a captain, she liked having a starship, she loved the freedom of a captain’s command, she didn’t see any reason to be “put out to pasture”. Another phrase that she is fond of saying. After Voyager’s return, the admiralty had given her three options: a promotion, a teaching position at the academy, or retirement. They couldn’t be persuaded to place Starfleet’s Golden Girl back in a position where she could potentially be harmed. They won’t do it.

  
To be honest, he wasn’t unhappy with their decision. He knew that she was frustrated, but he also knew that she more than up for the new challenges that she would face as “just a Rear-Admiral”. She needed a break from her near never-ending command in the Delta Quadrant. He just wished she could see that.

  
His eyes bore into hers as if he were reading her mind. The past two years have been a whirlwind of meetings, interviews, and parties. She was getting a little tired of the endless celebrations and wanted private time. She hadn’t even been granted a leave. Chakotay was her saving grace, supplying her with encouragement, a shoulder to cry on, coffee, and occasionally acted as an outlet when she just need to vent. He had accepted a position at the academy, and had been granted leave! She didn’t hate the idea of being a Rear-Admiral, she loathed the idea of retirement, and teaching is something she would like to pursue later in life. _Maybe I can grant myself leave tomorrow?_

  
Chakotay’s gentle whisper brought her out of her thoughts, “Are you nervous for tomorrow?”

  
“No… I’m just a little over big celebrations right now.” She let her fingers comb through his more salt and pepper hair as she gathered the courage to speak. “You want to know what I’ve really been thinking?” Chakotay crawled up her body and lied down next to her, waiting for her to continue.

  
“After tomorrow, if you are agreeable, I would like for us to leave. Go somewhere and be to ourselves for a couple weeks. Explore this planet.” Kathryn paused before smirking, “Explore each other.”

  
Chakotay couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers quickly. “There is nothing I would like more.” He leaned back in for another kiss, nibbling his way across her lower lip as his tongue followed. She started to squirm beside him and he soon found himself straddled.

  
“Are you sure about that?” She teased.

  
_I’m sure about you._ He thought as they continued the night’s previous activity.


	2. Ame

Chakotay woke alone in bed. He groggily sat up and stretched before swinging his legs over the side to stand. The sun was still low on the horizon, and the birds were just starting to sing. He located his robe and walked out in search of the other human of the house.

He found Kathryn on the kitchen floor cooing to the small, red ball of fur.

He would never forget how excited she was when he had gone to her family home in Indiana to present the puppy to her. She was immediately taken with the puppy and named her Ame. The next day, he went to go get a dog tag made with a tracker. When he brought it home, Kathryn took one glance and laughed. _You misspelled her name._ She had told him. _You said her name was Amy!_ He replied. _It is! Amy is short for Amelia, Ame are the first three letters of the name, they also happen to be the initials for Amelia Earhart, and Ame is pronounced Amy._

It’s easier to just go with it. Plus, he kind of liked this spelling.

Ame wiggled out from Kathryn’s loving hug and dashed over to him, excited to have another playmate awake. He quickly scooped her up, “Good morning, Ame. And how might you be this morning?” He went to sit beside Kathryn. “And how might you be this morning?” He repeated the question to the women sitting beside him.

“I’m good.” She smiled as she watched her man with their dog. Basically, the picture of a perfect family. “I was just about to make coffee. Would you like some tea?”

“Yes plea-“ His answer was muffled by Ame’s sudden interest to lick his face. She soon started whining, wanting someone to ask if she wanted breakfast. “Okay, Okay, I get it! Just give me a moment to get up and I’ll get you a bowl of food.”

Kathryn had the coffee and tea ready by the time Ame got her food and the three of them sat down to enjoy their morning refreshments in their respective places.

“I was thinking…” Kathryn drifted off as she took a sip of her coffee, “How would you feel about leaving for a two week vacation tonight?”

“I thought we had already agreed to this?”

“Well I just wanted to make sure that you meant it. You don’t have anything that needs to be done workwise?”

“Nope. I’m still on leave. I start in January. Where are we going anyhow?”

“I haven’t decided yet. I was just thinking of coming back, changing, picking a place at random, and going from there.” She took another sip of her coffee.

“Surprise destination, I like it! What are we going to do about Ame?”

“Depending on were we go, I don’t see why she can’t come with us. It would give her an opportunity to get out and bond with us outside the city. She would love it if we go to the mountains or the beach or anywhere slightly different than San Francisco.”

“I think it’s a great idea.”

They finished off their drinks quickly to take Ame for her morning walk, and got back with enough time to enjoy a shower together before changing into their dress uniforms.

Chakotay watched as Kathryn put her captain’s pips on for the last time. He began to feel nostalgic and started to reminisce their time in the Delta Quadrant. She caught him staring through the mirror and turned around to address him, “You okay?”

“Yeah. I was just thinking how beautiful you are. Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’m going to be.”

Kathryn linked her arm with his and they made their way to the transporter pad in the office.

Ame barked as the blue speckles took her humans from view. She lied down on her bed in the office, waiting for the blue speckles to come back with her humans.

**Author's Note:**

> These characters do not belong to me. I only used them to create this story. 
> 
> This is a work in progress. Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
